


can't find familiar

by kareofbears



Series: five days, five prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: A few minutes pass. Akira sends him another glance, curious. “Still won’t tell me?”Instead of answering, Ryuji lets his attention drift to the road in front of them—the endless stretch, the pitch-black sky. Stars that he’s never seen in his life. Stars that he never thought he’d see.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: five days, five prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046812
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	can't find familiar

**Author's Note:**

> im doing a five day (drabble) writing challenge and taking inspo from the asks people send me on [tumblr](https://kareofbears.tumblr.com) :) if you have a prompt in mind, feel free to send me one! 
> 
> someone on tumblr requested a fic based on #54 on my top 100 spotify wrapped, which is bon iver by mxmtoon

“What?”

Ryuji raises his eyebrows. “What?” 

“You’ve been staring at me for a while now.” 

It’s true, and he isn’t even trying to hide it—sitting in the passenger seat, no seatbelt on, Ryuji’s back is against the car door, the handle digging uncomfortably into his spine. 

“Maybe it’s because I don’t trust your driving?” 

Akira spares him an amused look before turning his attention back to the road. “Yeah, right.” 

Also true: he’s an annoyingly good driver. Better than Makoto, maybe, but she’s too busy sleeping in the back with the rest of them. 

“Am I not allowed to stare at you?” 

“I guess.” His fingers flex around the steering wheel. “It’s just a bit unfair that I can’t stare back.”

Ryuji’s lip twitches, even if he feels his stomach sink. “See? Bad driver.” He stretches his legs, propping them on Akira’s lap. He places a hand on top of his socked foot, the way he would if they were back home. Casual and uncomplicated. “Better?”

“Hardly.” 

A few minutes pass. Akira sends him another glance, curious. “Still won’t tell me?” 

Instead of answering, Ryuji lets his attention drift to the road in front of them—the endless stretch, the pitch-black sky. Stars that he’s never seen in his life. Stars that he never thought he’d see. 

What was he supposed to say? That he’s never been on a road trip before? That he didn’t think he’d live long enough to experience one? That he’s this close to asking Akira to never drive back to Tokyo? That he’s in love with his best friend? 

Probably. 

“Not yet.” Even that felt like a lie. 

When his eyes slide back to meet Akira’s, it’s almost like Akira knows it too. 

If he knew, he didn’t say anything. “Okay. I’ll be here.” 

Ryuji didn’t have the heart to tell him that that was the hardest part. 

Instead, he continues to stare, and Akira continues to let him.

**Author's Note:**

> *blows kiss to the sky* in honor of persona 5 scramble coming to the west in February 23rd, 2021
> 
> [my tumblr (again)](https://kareofbears.tumblr.com)


End file.
